Fact Jutsu Itachi
by ShuHeiwa
Summary: Fakta Jutsu Uchiha Itachi


Fakta Hubungan Jutsu Itachi

dan Imperial Relagia Jepang:

Ini bukti kalau Itachi Ninja

Terbaik di Anime Naruto

.

.

Jutsu-jutsu milik Uchiha Itachi yang

menakjubkan, ternyata mengandung

banyak pesan simbolis yang teramat

penting bagi pusaka Negara Jepang,

Imperial Relagia.

Tak di ragukan lagi Uchiha Itachi

adalah salah satu Shinobi terhebat dalam

dunia anime Naruto. Entah itu karena

kemampuan bertarungnya, kasih

sayang melimpah terhadap adik dan

kampung halamannya atau mungkin

masa lalunya yang super kelam yang

berhasil memikat simpati para penggemar.

Tak heran kalau banyak yang

memfavoritkan Itachi sebagai tokoh

kesayangan mereka. Meski Itachi bukanlah

karakter utama anime

Bukti bahwa Itachi adalah shinobi

terhebat semakin di pertegas dengan

jutsu-jutsu miliknya yang bahkan

mampu mengecoh jutsu sekuat Edo Tensei.

Keahlian dan kelihaiannya sebagai shinobi

memang sudah nampak mencolok sejak

Itachi masih belia. Itachi bahkan di

nobatkan sebagai anggota ANBU termuda

dalam sejarah Konoha. Meski hal itu

membuat beberapa orang menjadi iri padanya.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa jutsu-jutsu

besar klan Uchiha mengacu pada legenda-

legenda para dewa Jepang seperti Susano'o,

Amaterasu, Izanagi dan Izanami. Jutsu-

jutsu mereka pun kental dengan

suasana kuno khas Jepang seperti

baju zirah ala Jepang, katana,Todachi,

dan lain sebagainya. Namun ada hal lain

yang membedakan Itachi dari kawan-

kawan satu klannya hal yang membuatnya

menonjol dan sangat mungkin sang

mangaka sendiri yang ingin menonjolkan

karakter favorit satu ini. itu adalah

Imperial Relagia Jepang atau Pusaka

Nasional Jepang.

Imperial Relagia adalah pusaka

kerajaan Jepang atau di sebut juga

Pusaka suci Jepang, di antaranya ada

tiga pusaka yang di anggap paling

penting bagi negri yang terletak di Asia

Timur tersebut. Karena statusnya

sebagai pusaka kerajaan lokasi dimana

mereka di simpan sekarang tak di ketahui

pasti dan memang tak di ungkap ke

hadapan publik. Hanya beberapa

Pendeta tingkat tinggi yang di

perbolehkan melihatnya, itupun harus

dari garis keturunan kerajaan.

Aturan Jepang memang sangat ketat.

Ketiga pusaka tersebut diantaranya

1\. Yasakani no Magatama

2\. Yata no Kagami

3\. Kusanagi no Tsurugi

note: para fans berat Naruto pasti

tidak asing lagi dengan namanya.

Menurut legenda ketiga pusaka tersebut

di turunkan ke bumi oleh Ninigi no Mikoto

keturunan langsung dari dewi Matahari,

Amaterasu. Pusaka-pusaka tersebut

kemudian beralih tangan pada kaisar

Jimmu yang juga adalah keturunan

dari dewi Ninigi. Saat itulah kemudian

ketiga pusaka menjadi simbol suci kaisar

sebagai keturunan dewi Amaterasu.

Sejak tahun 690 pergelaran pusaka-

pusaka ini adalah elemen utama yang

sangat sakral bagi upacara naik tahta

kerajaan oleh kaisar dan beberapa

pendeta. Upacara ini bersifat pribadi

dan tak ada yang boleh melihatnya,

karena itulah tak ada foto atau lukisan

yang jelas tentang pusaka-pusaka itu.

Dua dari pusaka itu terakhir kali

terlihat dalam upacara kenaikkan tahta

kaisar Akihito di tahun 1989 dan 1993.

Namun itupun sembari terselubung

kelambu. Begitu pentingnya ketiga

Imperal Relagia ini hingga pada

tanggal 25 dan 31 July1945 di akhir

Perang Dunia 2 kaisar Hirohito

memerintahkan Koichi Kido, penjaga

utama segel rahasia Jepang untuk

menjaganya dari tangan asing bagaimanapun

caranya. Meski taruhannya nyawa.

Lalu bagaimana bisa pusaka-pusaka

tersebut berhubungan dengan jutsu

milik Itachi?

Mari kita bahas:

1\. Yasakani no Magatama

Yasakani no Magatama atau giok

Yasakani adalah jutsu Uchiha Itachi

yang dapat di pakainya saat menggunakan

Susano'o. Yasakani no Magatama berupa

beberapa giok raksasa yang menyerupai

shiruken dan dapat di manipulasi

sesuai kehendak pengguna.

Jutsu ini dapat di lempar layaknya suriken

atau di pasang melingkari Susano'o

pengguna dan akhirnya melepaskan

diri sebagai tembakan sendiri-sendiri

dan meledak saat mengenai target.

Itachi mengakui bahwa ini adalah

serangan jarak jauh terbaik miliknya.

Dalam legenda Yasakani no Magatama

di gunakan untuk membujuk dewi

Amaterasu untuk keluar dari

persembunyiannya di dalam goa

sebagai tanda protes atas kekacauan

yang di buat saudaranya Susano'o.

Para dewa dari langit harus berusaha

sekuat tenaga untuk membujuknya agar

dewi Matahari, yang di kontrol dewi

Amaterasu sendiri, dapat bersinar kembali

dan menyelamatkan Jepang. Yasakagi no

Magatama mereprentasikan kebajikan

dan menyimbolkan bulan.

Banyak yang percaya bahwa hanya

tinggal giok Yasakani yang masih utuh

hingga sekarang. Sedangkan pusaka yang

lainnya hanya tiruan atau sudah rusak.

Namun hal ini tak bisa di konfirmasi dan

kebenarannya di ragukan. Giok Yasakani

di sebutkan berada di Kashiko-dokoro,

kuil pusat dari tiga kuil utama penjaga

Imperial Relagia, dimana upacara

kenaikkan tahta kaisar di laksanakan.

2\. Yata no Kagami

Yata no Kagami adalah cermin Yata

yang merupakan tameng energi milik

Itachi saat dia menggunakan Susano'o.

Tameng itu bisa menyerap semua

serangan bahkan berganti-ganti elemen

mengikuti serangan yang mengenainya,

baik serangan fisik maupun serangan

magis.

Tameng itu sangat kuat bahkan Zetsu

Hitam sendiri mengatakan bahwa Itachi

tak terkalahkan saat memakai Yata no

Kagami dan Totsuka no Tsurugi.

Dalam legenda Yata no Kagami di

gunakan untuk memancing Amaterasu

no Okami untuk keluar dari

persembunyiannya bersama dengan

Yasakani no Magatama. Saat melihat

pantulan dalam cermin Yata, Amaterasu

begitu terkejut hingga memberi waktu

pada para dewa untuk mengeluarkannya

dari tempat persembunyian. Yata no Kagami

mereprentasikan kebijaksanaan dan

menyimbolkan matahari.

Yata no Kagami di rumorkan berada

di kuil dalam Ise, yang di dedikasikan

pada dewi Amaterasu dan di katakan

berasal dari tahun 4 sebelum masehi.

Ini adalah salah satu tempat tersuci di

Jepang. Kuil dalam terutup bagi umum

dan di kelilingi pagar tinggi hingga hanya

atapnya yamg bisa terlihat. Cermin ini

sangat di lindungi hingga para tetua

pendeta di kuil hanya berasal dari

keluarga kerajaan.

3\. Kusanagi/Totsuka no Tsurugi

Kusanagi no Tsurugi atau pedang

Kusanagi adalah pedang legenda

milik Susano'o no Okami. Dalam

Naruto, Uchiha Itachi memiliki

Totsuka no Tsurugi yang merupakan

varian dari pedang Kusanagi dan

muncul dari guci kecil yang di pegang

Susano'o-nya.

Pedang itu sangat kuat hingga bisa

meratakan gunung dalam sekali

tebas dan menyegel Orochimaru yang

muncul dari segel kutukan Sasuke juga

menyegel Nagato yang di Edo Tensei.

Di katakan Orochimaru mencari

Totsuka no Tsurugi sepanjang hidupnya

dan tak pernah di temukan yang ternyata

ada di tangan Itachi.

Dalam legendanya Kusanagi no Tsurugi

adalah pedang yang di ambil dari mayat

ular raksasa berkepala delapan, Yamata

no Orochi oleh dewa Susano'o dan di

hadiahkan pada Amaterasu sebagai

permohonan maaf lantaran telah

mengamuk dan merusak dunia.

Totsuka no Tsurugi sendiri adalah pedang

milik Izanagi no Okami yang di

gunakannya untuk menebas Kagutsuchi

saat dia bersedih dan kalap karena istrinya

Izanami no Okami meninggal ketika

melahirkan Kagutsuchi. Pedang

Totsuka juga yang Susano'o gunakan

untuk mengalahkan Orochi. Kusanagi no

Tsurugi mereprentasikan keberanian

dan menyimbolkan bintang.

Konon Kusanagi no Tsurugi di simpan

di kuil atsuta di Nagoya, walau tak ada

yang tahu persis kebenarannya. Kuil itu

di bangun 1900 tahun yang lalu

menyerupai kuil besar Ise. Walau

pedang pusaka itu bukan untuk

pajangan, kuil Atsuta adalah salah

satu kuil terpenting di Jepang yang di

dedikasikan untuk Amaterasu.

Imperial Relagia masing-masing

mereprentasikan Dewi Matahari Amaterasu

dan adalah salah satu pusaka tertua yang

ada di dunia. Ketiga pusaka tersebut

adalah bukti bahwa keturunan dari

para dewa dan hanya mereka yang

pantas dan sanggup memerintah

Jepang secara sah.

Tetapi yang paling penting dari mereka

representasi dewi matahari dan, hak suci,

atas keturunan keluarga kerajaan yang

telah mengakar di negri matahari terbit

itu selama ribuan tahun, sebuah tanda

bahwa mereka adalah salah satu simbol

kerajaan yang paling rahasia, misterius

dan paling di hormati di dunia.

Mengikuti logika Imperial Regalia dari

legenda, Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki

ketiga hal tersebut Yata no Kagami,

Yasakani no Magatama dan Totsuka no

Tsurugi (varian Kusanagi no Tsurugi)

memenuhi syarat menjadi keturunan

keluarga kerajaan dan pada akhirnya

memiliki "hak suci" untuk menjadi

kaisar Jepang yang sah.

Apakah bila takdir menghendaki,

sebenarnya Itaachi berpotensi menjadi

Hokage?

Apakah memang itu yang Masashi

Kishimoto maksudkan? Siapa yang tahu

kita hanya bisa menebak dan berspekulasi.

Sumber: Wikipedia dan artikel blog di GOOGLE


End file.
